WHAT!
by thechipettes4ever
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are exploring the past of Dave and encounter several surprises     bad summary ... best story, I accept criticism provided it does not have bad language
1. happens?

**was three in the morning the street was quiet, everyone was asleep at that hour, well, almost everyone,because in the house Seville, Alvin spun and writhed on the bed, and occasionally groaned, this instantly awake to Brittany , she was covered head with the blanket and said, half asleep and irritated: Alvin, will you shut up?, I'm trying to sleep, there was no answer, Brittany instantly alarmed, she got up and ran toward the Alvin bed, she was noted, that he was burning with fever, he realized that all his pajamas were wet, Brittany I take all the blankets off and then she seeing the quilt down, Brittany cursed himself in his mind .. oh my god ... Alvin wet the bed ... And I touch it, yuck!, gave him a few slaps in the face and shook him trying to wake him.**

**Alvin was still not moving, breathing, but Brittany was struggling without achieving anything, had been ten minutes, Brittany had completely lost sleep, was crying desperately, she returned to touch his forehead and noticed that his temperature had risen, was even hotter than before, she shook him again, only now stronger, and in a moment of frustration she scream: OH GOD, WAKE FUCKENCIO! , Alvin shook a little and stood up, breathing heavily, and was coughing very hard, Brittany got behind him and began to pat his back, Alvin was placed on the edge of the bed and began to vomit making a violent noise, Brittany did not know whether to feel fear or disgust, followed by bashing her back and began to scream desperately DAVE!, DAVE!, DAVID!, all this commotion awoke to Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor, whom had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV, Alvin and Brittany went to sleep in the room that day Alvin had not been feeling well just not had the courage to tell Dave, Dave never had heard screaming Brittany like that, he ran as manic in his room, his hair tousled, in his left foot wearing a shoe of his work and on the right foot a sandal, by the fourth Brittany was kneeling next to Alvin trying to calm him , Dave saw disaster that was in the bed and floor, Dave's eyes widened and stared for a moment Alvin, Alvin looked exhausted and was forcing his breathing,he was embraced with Brittany , sitting on the edge of the bed, the only thing that came to mind Dave was: what has happened here?.**

**On the other hand, Alvin was not the only awake, in the house Grace, Jennifer walked in the room with the hope of reconcile the dream, was not the first time she had insomnia of this magnitude, there were times that achievement asleep at 6:00 in the morning, her sisters and her fellow office and had been to see the psychologist several times, but the answer was always the same: something 'getting nervous or something happens to a child or family, but Jennifer knew, it could be anything but no maternal instinct, and clung to it was by stress of work or the fact that caring for her two younger sisters and not have time for herself was too irritated , in that time, Sasha entered and surcharge at the door, Jenn, you do awake at this hour, ask Sasha a little sleepy-oh, it's nothing-, 'said Jennifer, - -are you sure?- ask Sasha as she sat Jennifer's side-if-, insisted Jennifer, Jennifer took a photo of the night table, in that they were, Dave, Jennifer, Alvin, Simon and Theodore, that photo had been taken at the meeting of the high school of Dave, that had been in June 2007, were in the house of Dave, Jennifer, was embraced by Dave Alvin was in Jennifer's shoulder, while Simon and Theodore on the shoulders of Dave, Jennifer recalled the day he took that picture -remember?-, Jennifer said, 'oh, that's so,' said Sasha teasing,- Jenn likes David Seville-,- Sasha go to sleep-, said Jennifer -you like-, 'said Sasha, -why not turn to the issue because I still awake at this hour?-, in that the phone was ringing , Jennifer and Sasha looked into his eyes, Jennifer was a doctor**

**at the hospital in Los Angeles, and also worked in an office real estate, Sasha and Jennifer did the best they knew to do: - IS FOR ME! - Sasha and Jennifer had always fought over who would answer the phone, the two seemed strange that the phone rang at 3 in the morning but still fought on, down the stairs pushing off each other, out of my way, 'said Sasha, NO!, Jennifer replied defensively, Sasha went to the ground landing on top of Jennifer, Sasha stretched out to take the phone and not enough or 7 seconds when he said, is for you Jennifer, Jennifer threw him a death glare at Sasha and snatched the phone -good morning, Jennifer Grace speaks, that I can do for you?, Jennifer said in a calmer tone, -shall we?, I speak to Miss Grace?- asking the voice on the phone, -if you talk to her-, -whom I have the pleasure of speaking?-, Jennifer replied, instantly the voice is even more acute than it was before, Jennifer blushed a little and take off hid back Sasha, -I'm talking to the Seville house?-, ask Jennifer, - GIVE ME THAT PHONE! BRITTANY- said a voice that was heard in the background, -Simon?-, Jennifer said as he was the first name that came to mind, -if it's me-, Simon said, hey you're still doctor Jennifer right?, -yes. .. because-, ask Jennifer a little puzzled by the question, you must come here now, Alvin is very wrong, but ,said that Jennifer could not finish the sentence because it was interrupted by Simon, Jennifer Please, beg Simon, - But what-, Finally Jennifer ceded,-okay I'm coming-**

**Jennifer was a girl with light brown hair, almost blond, light brown eyes, tall and thin, his character is courageous, sometimes friendly, sometimes proud, she studied high school with David Seville, were always the best friends, and Jennifer was moving away from him when Claire appeared ,shortly after in a car accident caused by Robert, stepfather of Jennifer, in an attempt to save his eldest daughter, Jennifer's mother, Camille Grace, died**

**-Sasha!, I'M GOING OUT - Said Jennifer screaming from the front door**

**-WHAT?, YOU DO NOT GOING TO LET ME CARING OF THE DOG PIRANHA-**

**-I love you, BYE! -**

**to leave the house, Rebecca, Jennifer's best friend, was at the door**

**-ready for all -Rebecca said with a grin on his face**

**-you know I do not like going out at night, 'said Jennifer**

**when jumped on the bandwagon, Rebecca began to question Jennifer**

**-then, David Seville, call you? -**

**-for the last time Rebecca, the first was one of the Chipettes in the phone-**

**which of the three-? -**

**- Do not know, in his songs do not even know who is singing, i do not distinguish their voices, and as I was saying, then, Simon "the son of Dave", got on the phone, said :Alvin felt bad or somethin-**

**- Here ? - Said Rebecca pointing to the house of Dave**

**- I think if, Jennifer replied, - PERFECT!, stairs, and these heels are killing me**

**-to begin with, i don't know because you wear heels at 3 in the morning, 'said Rebecca**

**meanwhile in the room, Brittany had the thermometer in hand**

**-Jeanette, the fever does not go, that we can do -**

**Jeanette had an ice bag on the forehead of Alvin**

**- i don't know Brittany, Simon, how long ago you called Jennifer, 'said Jeanette**

**- 10 minutes ago, said Simon, who was in the midst of a Nervous Breakdown walking around the room**

**-if you call her 10 minutes ago, where the hell is? - Brittany said**

**then knock to the door**

**-I think she came, 'said Jeanette**

**-you like, 'said Rebecca, trying to annoy Jennifer**

**- Shut up**

**-you like David Seville**

**-okay, okay, that's enough**

**- You love it,**

**-you can be silent for the love of god, shows more seriously**

**then, Dave, opened the door**

**-Jennifer, 'said Dave**

**- Hi David, I received a call from Simon, and i came to see Alvin said Jennifer**

**- Clear, forward passes, we were expecting you, said Dave**

**- Uh, where is Alvin?, Jennifer said, then broke the league of his hair, perfect-she said a bit annoyed**

**-el, he is in, said Dave talking in nervous tone in his room, finally answered**

**- Brilliant is my unlucky day, stairs, said Jennifer still complaining of the heels**

**to reach the room, Simon was still walking like crazy, and Brittany was putting the thermometer in Alvin, every 3 seconds, Theodore and Eleanor were following on the couch, Dave did not want to wake, when Brittany was going to explode again, Jennifer entered the room**

**-at last! said Simon putting his hands in the air**

**-okay, Jennifer said speaking in a voice sweet,she shook Alvin - Alvin, Alvin, honey, wake up, Alvin slowly opened her eyes,-how you feel?, Jennifer said, 'horrible, wait you're not? said Alvin,-then we'll talk about that, will you?, tell me, you have vomited or something else?, said Jennifer**

**umm, Miss Grace, Jeanette said, pointing to the floor, oh god, forget that question, 'said Jennifer, these burning, can any of you lend me a thermometer?, said Jennifer, Brittany gave her the thermometer**

**-Thanks, Jennifer said, Holy Mother, you have 40 ° -**

**-40 °? Said Simon, Alvin if you felt bad because you said nothing?, There was no response, Jennifer took from her purse a tongue depressor, the Alvin's eyes widened, Jennifer gave him a little smile , -quiet this is not going to hurt, please opens your mouth Alvin grinned in disbelief**

**- Come on, trust me, 'said Jennifer, Alvin finally relented and opened his mouth, Jennifer took the tongue depressor**

**-you want to vomit? - said Jennifer**

**-no, I'm fine, said Alvin**

**-that happens?, said Brittany**

**- Wait, I'm not done yet, 'said Jennifer trying to stay calm, girls, Simon, excuse me a moment?, I have to speak privately with Alvin**

**- uncomfortable, said Alvin**

**Simon, Jeanette and Brittany, left the room, Jennifer took a notebook and began to ask questions of Alvin**

**Alvin-well, tell me, you've had loss of appetite? -**

**, if**

**-Gagging and Vomiting**

**, if**

**-bowel sounds.**

**- All afternoon**

**-abdominal pain?**

**-at this time**

**Frequent liquid stools, or with the presence of blood or mucus**

**- Occasionally**

**- Not always?**

**-not**

**-have had muscle pain and fatigue?**

**- if**

**-Constipation?**

**- Occasionally**

**-very good ,getting back to sleep, I'll talk to Dave, 'said Jennifer**

**-well, said Alvin**


	2. diagnosis

happens, Dave said with an expression of concern

quiet, it's nothing serious, it's just a stomach infection, that is very common when hot weather ,he is going to be fine,can not perform , heavy sport, can not eat anything heavy, give fruits and vegetables if possible, to exepcion the handle upsets his stomach, and i also would recommend that can not go to school tomorrow, because the cafeteria food, I do not think that his stomach tolerates it, and if you take her to school, and has fainted or something, call me, 'said Jennifer

- Wow, and think that a few years ago, you were the girl who did not understand a word of what he said the teacher, 'said Dave, laughing, Jennifer frowned, she took her purse and put his hand on the shoulder of Dave

David, people do not change over time, time, showing who they really are, goodnight, oh, and before I forget, let me give you these pills, they are going to give Alvin, every 12 hours , take great care, Jennifer said as he walked through the front door

-and well?, said Rebecca

-shut up and drive, said Jennifer

next morning

-but-said Alvin, who was kneeling

-no! - said Dave

-I can not miss football practice,said Alvin

-no, no, no, your health comes first, you will not go to school and you will not go to the practice of football, 'said Dave talking in a strong tone

I have a test math ,Alvin said, Dave was silent for a moment then said, well, you will go to school, but I do not want you to go to football practice, it will not go to the physical education class, and finally

-do not mention the cafeteria food because I have no hunger, said Alvin

okay, said Dave, let's go

okay!, cried all at once.

in the car, all were silent during the journey to school, Brittany, had never concerned about someone, but this time, every time that she remember that picture, she had never seen in that way Alvin, of course, at that time looked good, but everyone knew that the effect of the pill does not remove the infection if by magic, she felt a lump in his throat, thinking about what could happen if Alvin did not follow the instructions that jennifer gave Dave, of course, Alvin was stubborn, and he never let that someone told her that had to do, but this time without doubt Brittany would do everything possible to convince her.

to get to school ,Dave opened the door and as always, Brittany was the first out, then, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore

-Alvin, Dave said

-if?, Alvin answered

-if you feel bad, do not hesitate to call me ,Dave said

- For the last time, I'm fine, 'said Alvin

when Alvin, enter school, Dave put one foot in front of Brittany, preventing him to walk

-now that I did? - Brittany said

-you did not do anything, I want to ask a favor, said Dave as he bent to the height of Brittany

- Clear, tell me

- I want, that if you notice anything unusual in Alvin, you call Jennifer

- Yes, okay

-thanks.

Meanwhile in the house Grace

Kill it, kill it, kill it, scream Miranda, the youngest sister Grace, which was on the table

that morning were all about to leave the house, when a rat came out drawers

FLASHBACK

Sasha!, You've seen my phone? - Jennifer said, breaking what was on the bed

you said?, said Sasha with the toothbrush in the mouth

my cell phone, said Jennifer

-Jennifer, -, Miranda said, last night you put it to the drawer so that "I do not find it,"

- Wow, how good sister you are, Miss, I spy my older sister when i want

then heard a noise in the drawer of the bedside table of Jennifer

what was that?, said Sasha clinging to the arm of Jennifer, Miranda did the same, Jennifer took a comb and slowly approached the drawer and opened

-it is? - said Sasha

-A RAT!, Cry Miranda

Miranda ran and got on the table

End of flashback

-Kill it, kill it, kill it,scream Miranda

the rat was pacing the floor and got on the table

SHIT!, JENNIFER kill it, cry hysterically Sasha

JENNIFER GRACE, MOVE, TOO LATE, said Rebecca

you kill it, I'm going, said Jennifer

JENNIFER!, Miranda and Sasha cried at the same time

I ALSO LOVE YOU, GOODBYE.

at school, missing 1 hour to go to math class, as always, Jeanette and Simon were going crazy looking through books and notes, Brittany kept watch Alvin, finally the bell rang

- I bet you get an A + Simon, said Jeanette

-you too, Simon said, I wish you all the luck in the world, these words made Jeanette began to blush and laugh insanely, Alvin began to feel dizzy, had been feeling so all day, but as always, I try to act natural so no one would notice, but at the time, began to feel that her stomach hurt, and again try to pretend everything was fine

you feel good? - ask Brittany

- Nearly gave me a fright!, Alvin said, yeah I'm fine, when they entered the hall, Alvin touched his forehead and realized that the fever was coming back, felt that his head was spinning, and , the few minutes of starting the test, the stomach pain became stronger when Alvin felt he could no longer bear decided to speak:

- Uh .. Mr. James, Alvin said with a soft voice with minimal disturbance to Simon, was coming down in hysterics when he interrupted an exam, Mr. James, returned to say

i can help in some ,Mr. Seville?, answered the Professor James

- I can go to the bathroom?

-OK, but do not delay, said Professor James

when he left the classroom, had to rely on walls to walk, Alvin felt like throwing up, everything was spinning, and stomach pain was intense, I die, I die, he thought to himself, in that moment spent out there Miss Ortega

Alvin, are you okay? - Ms. Ortega asked

I, I, Alvin began to turn pale, suddenly fell to his knees, he could not bear the pain of stomach, then everything is dark, Miss Ortega knelt

Alvin, Alvin, please wake up, 'said Miss Ortega, DOCTOR RUBIN!

back in the classroom, Brittany began to worry, she had already given consideration and also Jeanette, tears started running down her cheeks thinking in Alvin

-Jeanette,Brittany said almost whispering

- Yes?, - Said Jeanette

Alvin went for over half an hour to the bathroom, and has not returned, she said wiping her eyes with her hand

- There's a logical explanation for that Brittany-Simon said trying to calm her down, for example, remembers that he having stomach infection,insurance he have diarrhea

- Half an hour?., Is a long time, Simon, I think Brittany is right, 'said Jeanette

then Dr. Rubin entered the classroom accompanied by Mr. James

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, said Dr. Rubin

-if? - said all at once

come with me, said Dr. Rubin

when they went to the office of Dr. Rubin, Brittany continued to cry thinking about what would happen there, she knew that whatever Dr. Rubin would have called them, had something to do with Alvin, Eleanor approached Brittany

- Do not worry, I'm sure Alvin is okay,said in comforting tone

- You did not see it last night, did not see the attack he had last night, I was with him, said Brittany

to reach to the Dr. Rubin's office she sat and an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes

and...what happens? - said Simon

Dr. Rubin took a deep breath and finally spoke

- A few minutes ago, Alvin fainting

Brittany felt that lump in my throat again

but he is okay? - asked Theodore

-that's a question I can not answer, said Dr. Rubin, she bit her lips to see Brittany again began to mourn

you need a handkerchief Brittany? asked Dr. Rubin

-no thanks, I'm fine, 'said Brittany

want to call the hospital to be carried Alvin? - said Dr. Rubin

umm, I have the number of a doctor here, 'said Brittany

good, said Dr. Rubin

Brittany came over the phone and marked the number that had written on the back of his hand

Jennifer, Jennifer, JENNIFER THE PHONE! - Said Rebecca

I'm coming, you're an impatient Rebecca, said Jennifer

I'm sorry, miss, someone across the phone could be dying, 'said Rebecca

and you, you can answer the phone with just stretch out your hand and instead are playing the Angry Birds

ANSWER! - Said Rebecca

okay, okay, your majesty, Jennifer took the phone, hello?, speaks Jennifer Grace, with whom I have the pleasure of speaking?

Hi Jennifer, I'm Brittany, you saw me the last night at the home of Dave Brittany said

happens?, something is wrong with Alvin? Jennifer said in a tone more concerned

- Fainted, 'said Brittany

I'll send an ambulance there, where is it now? - said Jennifer

- In high school, West Eastman

-okay, bye

-bye, -

LILLY!, LILLY! - Jennifer cry

Come on, Wonder Woman, go save the day, Rebecca said jokingly


	3. a day in the hospital

Alvin viewpoint

I opened my eyes, was not in school, I hurt all over

- Where am I? -. I said out loud

-you are in the hospital, the girl of the next bed replied , 'You've never been here?' she said,

no, that is, I was here once, but was long ago, in 2007 ,I answer, - because you're here? 'she asked, that's is the same question I've been doing,i answered, and you, because you're here?

-I bleed, do not ask why, she said

-what's your name?, I asked

- Alison, and you are Alvin Seville

- Is a pleasure to meet you, 'i said

-hate, having to lie here all day, all for some stupid pills that i take for that my period, Alison was talking like crazy, and i did not want hear more, just hearing that word,i felt Gags again, enough, enough, already i heard enough, I said, she it was like a tomato, I said it out loud right? - said Alison, if-I answer

in that moment a nurse entered the room, she was blonde with brown highlights and had green eyes, approached me and told me

- How you feel darling?

-bad, bad very bad

-did you get here at 1:18 PM, right?

-I do not remember, I answer

- Well, Miss Grace will be here in a moment, you need something?

I started coughing suddenly without any reason, it was as if someone had stuck a finger in my mouth, I instantly knew what was happening I told the nurse:

- I'm going to vomit

oh god, wild image, said Alison, and then she covered her face with almoada, the nurse took the bin that was closer, and put it in my mouth, i throw everything that i had eaten the previous day, Alison trying not to see the "wild image," she pressed his face with the pillow as much as I could, it seemed she was about to commit an act of self-suffocation

- I bring you water?, asked the nurse when he put the bin on the floor

-yes please, i answered, his eyes were red

- You feel a little better? - asked Alison

I remove a load off, 'i said

-and ... tell me, you have some diagnosis? - said Alison

- Stomach infection, - I said, a little uncomfortable for my response

- My guinea pig died of a stomach infection, the vet told me, sorry, Beth remaining 3 days of life .. oh god I'm sorry, it was not my intention to scare, she said when she saw the expression on my face,you have a girlfriend?, - asked Alison

- No, and you have a boyfriend?

-no, I like a guy from my school, but he, do not pay me attention, I think one day I'll end up like Charlotte Usher smothered with a gummy bear

- Ghostgirl, Jeanette is obsessed with that book,she read it all the time, I said

- The Chipettes, said Alison

-, Exactly

meanwhile

- Simon, I think we're lost, 'said Brittany

Brittany, as we shall lose ourselves in the hospital? - Said Simon

- Tell me where we are

- Shit, said Simon, Brittany burst out laughing, she had never heard cursing to Simon

-said a bad word said Brittany still laughing

I know, - said Simon, at least I will not enter here as Alvin's girlfriend

**flashback**

_27 blocks, said Brittany_

_paramedics asked you that if you wanted to come with him in the ambulance, said no, 'said Simon_

_-I had never seen Alvin fainted, I almost fainted, I also ,said Brittany_

_- Complain all you want, I'm here to see my brother, Simon said_

_aaw, is so tender, said Jeanette_

_Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, came to the charge of the reception_

_-good afternoon, 'said Simon_

_good afternoon, my name is Genevieve, I can help you?_

_- we Come for Alvin Seville-said Brittany_

_- Yes, he is here, arrived today at 1:18 PM, only allowed enter to see him, adults and family_

_- Simon, Theodore, said the Chipettes_

_Theodore, I think you should stay here, said Simon, for your own good, there are many sick people in there and not want to risk it, I hope you understand_

_Simon is right Theo, Eleanor said with a sweet voice_

_- All right, 'said Theodore with a weak smile on his face_

_-greet him from me, 'said Brittany_

_Eleanor saw the sad face of her sister, took her by the arm and approached Genevieve_

_-she is his girlfriend! - said Eleanor_

_- Yes, she is his girlfriend, said Jeanette_

_-What the hell are you doing?, went crazy or what? - Brittany whisper them to the two_

_-well, if you are his girlfriend, said Genevieve, Alvin is on the fourth 724_

_- You're coming or not, said Simon_

_- Go, go, go with Alvin said Eleanor_

**End of flashback**

-changing the subject, Brittany said trying not to keep talking about what had happened at the reception, - uh, I wanted to tell you something about, umm, Jennifer

- what is wrong with her? -

-i don't know, I notice something wrong in it-

-you mean his personality?, Brittany, she was not always so

-seriously? - Brittany said more interested than before in the subject

- No, she used to be, open words, she liked to live with the world, not as now, is silent, sometimes very proud, and well, wants to have control of all

- why? - Said Brittany

-no one knows, not even their own sisters

-Simon?, Brittany? - Said Jennifer

-thank goodness, we are saved, - said Brittany

- what They are doing here?, Alvin is on the fourth 724 - said Jennifer

- I told you, was 724 ,not 934, said Brittany

-sorry, I'm wrong, 'said Simon

- Well, I'm going there, I can take us there

-Okay, said both at the same time

meanwhile

I am, or it's cold here? - said Alvin

I have much heat, replied Alison

at that moment the door opened with a squeak

oh please, my head is killing me, 'said Alvin, Jennifer finally arrive

- Good afternoon, how you feel?

- Jennifer, take away my this, I feel awful

- you Stomach hurts? -said Jennifer

- Yes, a lot-answered Alvin

- Has gone to the bathroom lately?

-not

-you vomited?

, if

Jennifer touch the forehead of Alvin

-fever came back, I will go by the thermometer said Jennifer

few minutes after Jennifer returned with the thermometer

- Very good, open your mouth, said Jennifer, you have 48°, I will bring you the medicine, oh and Simon and Brittany came to visit you

- Alvin!, Said Brittany

-hi, 'replied Alvin

-for the love of god, you had me so worried, 'said Brittany

- Please, no hugs, Britt said Alvin

-sorry, - said Brittany

-Hey, champ, how you feel, - said Simon

-You have to be kidding, 'said Alvin

at that time a nurse came in with a stretcher, which was carrying a girl, whose name was CoCo, had drunk the night before and her parents finally decided to take her to hospital, and under its effect, was saying nonsenses

- PARTY ROCK-, CoCo cry, kneeling on the couch

- Miss Stevens, wants to lie down please? - Said the nurse kindly

- NO! - CoCo said, I LIVE MY LIFE FREE!

- And if so will end remains free in the madhouse, said Brittany

- Dr. Rebecca will come to address it in a few minutes, please Remain lying

- Rebecca?, REBECCA BLACK!, OH YEAH, FRIDAY

CoCo, began singing horribly out of tune

_It's Friday, Friday_

_Gotta get down on Friday_

_Everybody's lookin 'forward to the weekend, weekend_

oh god, I bet even Mr. James sings better than she, - Simon said covering his ears

- Nobody will give me my medicine, I WANT WODKA!, LIVE LIFE! CoCo said, standing up in bed

finally, something interesting, - said Alison

,

OH, IS ALVN SEVILLE, OF ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, THIS IS GOING FOR YOU MY LOVE

CoCo started to take off his shirt and unbuttoned the bra

- TOTAL LOSS OF DIGNITY! - Alison scream, WILD IMAGE!

Brittany covered the eyes of Alvin and Simon

CoCo finally was totally naked

oh ... my god ..., 'said Brittany, his eyes were totally focused on this disturbing image, while his hands were following in the eyes of Alvin and Simon

WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS nonsense! - Alison cry

WHAT?, YOU WANT THIS? - CoCo cry next to the bed of Alison

-Depart from me, ANIMAL-SASSY said Alison hitting CoCo with a pillow on her face

- she returned to put the clothes? - Said Alvin

- Quiet, I tell you when she put it again, said Brittany

- I'LL TEACH WHAT IS A SUPER BODY, I'M SEXY, AND I KNOW IT! - CoCo said dancing in the middle of the room

- I have no desire to know that what she are doing, 'said Simon

- Believe me not, said Alison

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? 'Said Rebecca, COCO STEVENS IMMEDIATELY TAKE THE CLOTHES

- If you please, that I do I'm dying of disgust, said Brittany

-my God, to make those shows that go to the madhouse or the canteen, - Jennifer said covering his eyes, out of here and call the shrink

-the mad shrink is for, I have perfectly well every fiber of my brain, Oh waka waka, PAC-MAN SEEKS ME

Rebecca, took CoCo from behind and tied mouth

HELP, HELP, ANGEL FALLEN ABDUCTED - CoCo said biting the tape to talk

- Fell from the sky, and he hit so hard it broke his head, said Alvin

Rebecca, tied her hands and legs and climb to a wheelchair

SPACECRAFT, ME LEAD TO OUTER SPACE, CoCo screamed when Rebecca take her out of the room

-Jenn, please calling Connor, the attendant of the madhouse

- All right? - Said Jennifer

- And I thought that saw the neighbor in a bikini was a nightmare, 'said Alvin

- Alvin get ready, this will be a long day, 'said Jennifer


	4. will only be one night

_Jennifer was in his locker, wearing his hair down ,with the pompadour on the right side, a green blouse with pink, a black jacket and jeans, her lips were pink_

_in that moment, Dave appeared and cover the eyes of Jennifer_

_you are David Seville, - said Jennifer_

_exactly, 'replied Dave, you did your homework? - said Dave_

_- Had homework?, 'Said Jennifer, Dave's eyes widened_

_- JENNIFER GRACE 'said Dave, - just kidding, do not take everything too seriously, of course I did the homework, I'm not so irresponsible - said Jennifer_

_-uh, Jennifer, I want to tell you something, said Dave_

_-of course, tell me, 'said Jennifer_

_- Rather, I would that you meet someone, 'said Dave_

_- Hi honey, - said Claire_

_-look ,she is, said Dave, Jennifer, she is Claire, and Claire she's Jennifer_

_- Nice to meet you, - said Jennifer_

_- She is my girlfriend, said Dave_

* * *

><p>Jennifer's eyes flew open, he realized that all her makeup had run, had been sleeping in his office again<p>

- Most Holy Christ, I have to stop eating chocolate in the morning, Jennifer said, he recalled his dream and began to mourn again, quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, there ,she wash her face and when she attempted to start to retouch her makeup, hear that someone pulled the lever on the toilet, Jennifer slightly inclined his head to review all the cracks of doors, there was no one, Jennifer felt her blood freeze when suddenly, Jeanette came through the crack under of the door, Jennifer sigh of relief

scare you? - said Jeanette

- You scared me to death, but I deserved it, 'said Jennifer

- Jeanette took a little lipstick (chipmunks size) of her bag and retouch lips after , she wet a bit his right hand ,and flattened the disheveled tresses that she had in her hair

I'm sorry, I always get confused, who are you? - Said Jennifer

- Jeanette

-know, my sister Miranda have all the albums of the Chipettes

- Seriously, 'said Jeanette

- if

-I heard that a girl ... said Jeanette

-if ,now all the hospital knows it, she was one of my classmates in high school, her name is CoCo

- She was your friend? - Said Jeanette

-if, "my best friend", but then returned "Miss Perfect, not touch me" - said Jennifer

- And Rebecca? - Said Jeanette

- Started as enemies, and now look at us, we are like sisters, tears involuntarily started to fall of Jennifer's eyes

-Jennifer something happens? - Jeanette said

- Jeanette, have you ever had that feeling of wanting to scream aloud a secret, but can not do it because you feel you lack courage?-, said Jennifer

yes, why?, - said Jeanette

No,nothing, I just wondered, said Jennifer

okay, 'said Jeanette

when Jennifer left the bathroom, Jeanette stay there thinking about the question that Jennifer made, suddenly the lights flickered, Jeanette not pay attention ,these things always happen, but then

a door opened and closed with a terrible roar

-but what?, - said Jeanette, - control yourself, control yourself, is is , is just the air - said Jeanette but inside she knew that was scared to death. after several minutes, the same thing happened ,at that moment a woman entered the bathroom, had hair almost the color of Jennifer, just a bit darker and black eyes, wearing a red dress with a black belt, the dress was short,, had black stockings and red heels with a black flower with white dots

Jeanette came out of there terrified but :

- Honey, this is yours?, - Said the woman, which in his hands had a heart shaped necklace, around had a lot of pink diamonds, orange and blue tone in the center had recorded with lyrics almost impossible to see, "be yourself"

Jeanette viewpoint

was a beautiful necklace, was not mine but I had seen before, I stay frozen for a few seconds looking at the necklace, then I remembered

- This necklace is of Miss Grace, I said, remembering the night before when she went to Dave's house ,Jennifer wearing it.

the women, kindly gave me the necklace

you could you be so kind as to return it?, Before someone takes it, 'she said

- Yes, no problem, I said, I left the bathroom and started to look for Jennifer

-are you sure that you left here? - said Rebecca

- I swear it was here, 'said Jennifer ,beating all papers and things she had in her purse and on her desktop

- Are you sure? - Said Rebecca

-REBECCA! - Said Jennifer

-hey, hey, you went to the bathroom right? surely you dropped ,or went down the drain of the sink

-SHUT UP!, My necklace, my God, my necklace, Jennifer said almost in tears, BRING BRITTANY-

that you going to do with she?, put it under the desk, 'said Rebecca

perhaps, 'said Jennifer

-do not worry Jenny, I'm sure that will appear ,Rebecca said putting her hands on the shoulders of Jennifer

My mother gave me that necklace, I can not lose it, 'said Jennifer

-will appear, 'said Rebecca

Jeanette then entered the room

- Jennifer this is yours? - Said Jeanette, Jennifer, walked over to where it was Jeanette, and bent down to his height

- Whe...where you find it? - Said Jennifer

- You dropped in the bathroom - Jeanette said, handing the necklace to Jennifer

- I told you, said Rebecca

* * *

><p><em>I i'll get by<em>

_I i'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I will not cry_

oh, for God to shut up once, 'said Brittany, listening to the howling of CoCo with the song "Alice" by Avril Lavigne, CoCo was in the room next door still attached to the wheelchair and yet their screams were heard

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_Porno Paparazzi girl,_

- SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF MY HOLY MOTHER, Alison cry

- See ,carved coconut head, the only one who can shut up me is my mother, and if you want fight, for that is the rat of Brittany

- I have a feeling this will not end well, 'said Alvin

- oh,oh, did not you say , 'said Brittany, who already felt that his blood was boiling

- Seriously?, Tell me more about what you think of Brittany, 'Alison said with a mischievous smile on his face

- That rat ,nothing to do with me, I'm beautiful, an angel fallen from heaven, but it seems that she fell off a cliff and broke across his face, said from the other room CoCo

pity, pity please, said Simon

-sings like to eat breakfast 37 rusty bolts ,ever morning is more ugly than Elphaba: Witch of Oz and his teeth?,said CoCo

- Now if, 'said Brittany which he was seeing smoke from his mouth and ears

Brittany jump out of the bed (she was next to Alvin)

- Brittany, you're doing?, 'said Simon

- You'll know it in a minute, said Brittany

Brittany took the tray on which Alvin had been doing _"their business"_, and she drag it to next room

-well, now do not know who is more crazy, if CoCo, for insulting Brittany or Brittany for doing what is about to do

- NOW YOU GOING TO MEET THE REAL BRITTANY SEVILLE, COCO, -, Brittany scream from the room of CoCo

5 minnutos later, Brittany entered the room with a triumphant smile on his face, - I think someone is going to have to take a fairly long bath, said Brittany

- At least, CoCo, has its deserved, 'said Alison

spent 2 hours and strangely, Alvin fell asleep, which it seemed sweet ,to all who were there

aaw, - it looks so cute asleep, said Alison

- I do not like him so, - said Brittany, not so, he is disastrous, annoying, if he had to holding me in a choreography, I'm 98% sure, that would leave me drop(this story is before chipwrecked XD)

- Simon, Brittany, said Jennifer

Simon and Brittany left the room

Guys, uh, well this is difficult, David could not come because he had some complications in the office , and I think will come out a little late and Claire are on vacation, i discuss this with Dave, and tonight, going to stay with me, will be only one night, if you feel uncomfortable, I can call Toby

- Only one thing-you have pets? - Said Brittany

- A dog, and it's funny, his name is Toby, said Jennifer

- Okay, 'said Simon

- Well my shift ends in exactly 15 minutes, take your things and awaken Alvin, said Jennifer


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE ***

**First I want to thank  ChipmunksRule4ever for leave their reviews on this story, in short, this story is practically the Chipmunks and the Chipettes exploring the past of Dave , especially when Jennifer Grace appears after 2007 with many dark secrets , Claire appear in this story , all the human characters involved come from the same high school that Dave (this not excludes Alison, Sasha, Miranda and some other characters that we will see later), but I've been noticing that I may not have been striving enough to make it interesting, I thought of this story because I have seen many stories about Alvin and the Chipmunks (most on Alvin and Brittany XD) but I started thinking, David Seville, Claire, Ian, Toby, all these are characters, because not try something different and make a story about David Seville?, but my question is: should I continue this story?**


	6. the beginning of the history

okay, we leaving? - said Jennifer

-okay-they all said

- Hey, superstar, I'll miss you, 'said Alison

- When you come out of here? - Said Alvin

I suppose that early morning, I will go to one of your shows soon, I promise

- Alvin, Brittany said

-well, I have to go, good luck, said Alvin

- Goodbye champion, said Alison

Alvin came out of the room with Brittany

-how you feel? - said Brittany

I'm fine, said Alvin

Alvie, tell me, that you know about Jennifer? - Said Brittany

- Is a woman, has hair, has feet, has hands, eyes, nose, ears and mouth, said Alvin

- Clown, Brittany said, hitting Alvin on the arm

-hey, I know nothing of she, that's all, 'said Alvin

-you would have started out there, 'said Brittany

Shortly thereafter, Jennifer, Rebecca and the guys left the hospital and headed to the parking lot during the trip in the car, the only noise heard was managed: the radio , no one spoke to anyone, Alvin had fallen asleep again and had his head on Simon, Brittany was looking out the window, Jeanette was hugging her legs thinking about what happened in the bathroom, Theodore and Eleanor were silent, as always and Jennifer was in the passenger seat ,writing on a pad touch, then, Rebecca decided to break the silence

- everything in order? , Said Rebecca

- Yes,

-what day is today? - said Jennifer

- Thursday, said Simon

thanks, said Jennifer , and ... any of you have seen the movie "The Titanic"?

who not-said Brittany

well ... is an interesting movie, Jeanette said timidly

- In my opinion, this movie is the reason I never, NEVER!, I'll upload in a boat (**XD**) - said Simon

well said, 'Rebecca said

When Jennifer finished filling his schedule began to look for something interesting on the radio, a few seconds after she found the song "shake it up" by Selena Gomez

- Well, I can live with that, said Jennifer

Jennifer and ... tell me, you like reading? - said Simon

well, I've read all books Ghostgirl - said Jennifer

the telephone of Jennifer began to ring

hello?

where the hell are you? - said Sasha

in the car? - said Jennifer

you're wonderful, you let your sister alone, killing a rat?, hey, what were you thinking?, that Miranda would help me?, she is coward ! went through the window of his room and fell into the dustbin of neighboring

as you kill the rat? - said Jennifer

-ew, uh, I, 'said Sasha

Sasha Grace, if you emptied my perfume above the rat, i kill you -said Jennifer, these words made Brittany let go a small laugh

-oh my god, who is with you Jennifer? - said Sasha

do you believe me if i said that i'm with : Rebecca, the chipmunks and the Chipettes? - said Jennifer

-no, said Sasha

okay, Jennifer said, then made his hand backwards, say hello girls, said Jennifer

Hi Sasha! - said the Chipettes

Suddenly a cry was heard over the phone

-we have arrived-said Rebecca before Jennifer could hang up, Sasha and Miranda rushed from the house

out of my way, 'said Sasha

to one side, said Miranda

Sasha was a blond haired girl with brown reflections, has blue eyes, wearing a Blouse that said "kiss me" in gold and purple was the color of her blouse, jeans and heels color gold, wearing makeup in peach tones and had a dash of lipstick around the cheek

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasha was applying makeup and talking on phone_

_-no, she said_

_okay, say hello girls, said Jennifer_

_Hi Sasha! - said the Chipettes, Sasha instantly recognized these voices, then before shouting over the phone accidentally paint a stripe on the cheek with lipstick_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I like that line of lipstick, 'said Brittany

Alvin, Alvin, come on, wake up, 'said Simon

what, who? - said Alvin

- OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, 'said Miranda

I like that line of lipstick, said Alvin

- Sasha, I think you should clean that line of your face , 'said Jennifer, she left the car and took Alvin in his arms, he supported his head on Jennifer's shoulder, and went back to sleep

not speak, nor a word said Jennifer, I do not want paparazzi surrounding the house

oh god, I think not, 'said Sasha, who was chasing Jennifer when entered the house, like Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore

- Sit down I will take Alvin to the room above, oh and if this pair - Jennifer said pointing to his sisters, begins to annoy or disturb, call me, she said as she ascended the stairs, when she get to the guest bedroom, put Alvin in bed and went from there, under the stairs again and went to the room and realized that everyone was still sitting where she had left without saying a word, even Sasha and Miranda were silent, -

i call Toby? - said Jennifer

no, is okay, they all said

- want something to eat, said Jennifer, coffee, cereal, cookies?

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore,remained watching at Simon a few minutes

I ... just want fruit, 'said Simon

okay, 'Jennifer said, someone else wants something?

- Cereal, said Brittany

-Jeanette, said Jennifer

-what, oh sorry, I have no hunger, I just want water

Eleanor, Theodore said Jennifer

cereal-, said the two

- Very good

I can take the picture now? - said Sasha

NO!, 'said Jennifer when she went into the kitchen

few minutes later, everyone had eaten

-want to watch TV? - said Jennifer

-okay, they all said

Jennifer gave Theodore the remote control, and then went upstairs to check Alvin, when she was walking down the hall began to think

- God, it seems that their tongues cut out, do not speak

I TAKE THE PICTURE NOW? - Sasha cry from the kitchen

- NO! - Said Jennifer

Jennifer came to the guest bedroom and opened the door trying not to make noise when she go there, realized that Alvin was awake, lying on his back staring at the ceiling

-hi - said Jennifer

-hi, 'said Alvin

- How you feel? - Jennifer said as she sat in a chair that was next to the bed

- There is no other question in the world?

Jennifer smiled weakly and started playing with his fingers and Alvin went back to staring at the ceiling

- Looking at the ceiling, uh?, that You're thinking?-, said Jennifer

Jennifer, Dave how was in high school?

-well, he always was, studious, very quiet, did not like the crazy things as girlfriends, parties, not even the sport was not good conductor

he was handsome? - said Alvin

- In my opinion, he was more or less handsome, but I remember that I loved his personality, he was friendly and had very good sense of humor

seriously?

yes, believe it or not, indeed, occurred several years ago in high school, I was sitting on a bench reading a book, then,he approached me

**to be continued ...**


	7. revealed truth Jennifer version

_hello, 'Dave said while sitting next to my_

_oh, hello, 'I said timidly looking away from the book for a minute, that day was my first day in high school, West Eastman, did not know anyone, was wearing a pink blouse, a black jacket, black jeans and shoes without heels, in my hair wearing a flower brooch, pink, and the pompadour was long, so I can cover my right eye, Dave was wearing a shirt, white with black, a brown pants, and sneakers_

_- My name is David Seville-said_

_- Jennifer Grace, nice to meet you, I said shaking his hand_

_- You're the new girl, right?_

_- If my mother was transferred here, and I had to come to this school, tell me, they know something about me that I not?_

_- Oh, do not worry, when you're new, you always look like weirdo, does not take importance, really you get used to being here, 'said Dave_

_then I began to mourn for some reason, Dave looked at me with concern me_

_- Something happens to you Jennifer? - Said Dave_

_- I miss my home, had a lifetime, lost it all, Oh god, I'm ruining my makeup and my mascara is expensive! - I said in an attempt to laugh, Dave put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort_

_-do not worry, you will get used, I'm sorry, I can not stop looking at your pompadour_

_I smiled weakly and did my pompadour aside, Dave was left as if he had attacked the phantom of the opera to see a bruise that I had in my eye_

_-my God, that you happened to your eye, 'said without remove that expression of horror_

_I fell down the stairs, I said, laughing_

* * *

><p>in other words you was like Jeanette, - said Alvin<p>

-why? - said Jennifer

- Because the last weekend she also fell, only that she fell in the shower, said Alvin

-well,you can let me continue? - said Jennifer

-okay, 'said Alvin

* * *

><p><em>that same day after class, the teacher let us do a task in pairs, and well, I admit, at first it was like hell for me, there were only available Rebecca and I, she threw a look of death, does not need one more day for i realized that I hated with every fiber of his body, Rebecca, was like the girl rebel in the class, wore his long black hair loose with a purple tuft, a black shirt full of curses, worn jeans and heeled boots, with practically the makeup could be identified as an emo or goth girl, because she wore black colored mouth, artificial eyelashes, larger than their eyes, and a painted mole above the mouth, after a few minutes , returned to attack me with their eyes of death<em>

_-miss, I have no partner, 'said Rebecca chewing her gum_

_- Well, Richard, said the teacher calling "the class nerd" with his books under his arm as usual, his glasses, and braces_

_- Hi Rebecca, Richard said with a nervous laugh_

_-damn, damn nerd shit, Rebecca said_

_-your backpack, said Richard chasing Rebeca_

_Bring it moron ,said Rebecca_

_I was putting my stuff in my backpack and Dave returned to approach my_

_Hi Jennifer-_

_hi David_

_you're alone?_

_if_

_if you want, we can work together_

_uh, okay_

_perfect, in my house or yours_

_well, my mother is very overprotective, I said nervously playing with a lock of my hair_

_well, then at your home, at 4:00 okay? - said David taking his backpack of the chair_

_-very well, see you there, bye_

_-bye_

_That afternoon he went to my house I found it odd,he looked everywhere, especially my father, I mean, my stepfather Robert, my mother told us me and my sisters that our father died when we were very small, so she married Robert, my mother, Camille, was a loving and lovely woman and also she was very beautiful, she greet David and offered him water then, we went to the office to do the task, weeks and months after, us were best friends, almost inseparable, and of course we had other friends too, I had to CoCo Stevens_

* * *

><p>- WHAT? - Alvin and Jennifer said<p>

1 already knew it, my sisters always have that reaction, 'said Jennifer

that crazy girl was your friend?, NO DIGNITY! said Alvin

-I know, Jennifer said, you want to continue?

-if- said Alvin

* * *

><p><em>and Dave also had his friend, whose name was, wait<em>

_, Can not remember, I think it was, Ian Hawke or something_

* * *

><p>WHAT? - Said Alvin, Jennifer break scare<p>

God, I did not expect that, 'said Jennifer

can continue? - said Alvin

okay-said Jennifer still recovering from the shock

* * *

><p><em>well, as I was saying, we went everywhere together, and I have to admit that I started getting interested in Dave<em>

* * *

><p>- You fall in love with him, - said Alvin, hesitantly and mocking wing time<p>

- come on Alvin, accept reality, I'm not blind, I've seen how you look at Brittany

but that?, I do not like Brittany-Alvin said with a nervous smile on his face

- Oh, then who do you like?, Eleanor?, Or maybe Jeanette? - Jennifer said with a laugh

You win this time, Alvin said crossing his arms

* * *

><p><em>Well, as I said, I started to get interested in Dave, I liked his personality, truth, my mother had said several times that when we were looking for a guy did not see the appearance, the only thing that matters is what is inside, and I always took into account that sugeriencia but one day, I remember it was Tuesday, sunny day a normal day, Rebecca hated me, CoCo going to my house for take me to school, and when we arrived I went straight to get my books in my locker but that day was different<em>

_i was in my locker, i wearing my hair down ,with the pompadour on the right side, a green blouse with pink, a black jacket and jeans, my lips were pink_

_in that moment, Dave appeared and cover my eyes_

_you are David Seville, - i said_

_exactly, 'replied Dave, you did your homework? - said Dave_

_- Had homework?, 'i said, Dave's eyes widened_

_- JENNIFER GRACE 'said Dave, - just kidding, do not take everything too seriously, of course I did the homework, I'm not so irresponsible - i said_

_-uh, Jennifer, I want to tell you something, said Dave_

_-of course, tell me, 'i said_

_- Rather, I would that you meet someone, 'said Dave_

_- Hi honey, - said Claire_

_-look ,she is, said Dave, Jennifer, she is Claire, and Claire she's Jennifer_

_- Nice to meet you, - i said shaking his hand_

_- She is my girlfriend, said Dave_

_I remember I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach, I felt a lump in my throat, and then i just want disappear from there, but i esforze as much as I could to not show it, swallow hard and try to act natural_

_great, congratulations, you're a lucky girl - I said to Claire looking straight into his eyes, I felt that the pain and anger took over me, I felt like I was about to throw a punch in the face of David, when they moved away ,I ran to the bathroom and stayed there until the bell rang, all day, Dave and Claire were together, not separated even a minute, jealousy invaded me, but then, I just try to act natural, back home i throw my backpack to the couch and i ran to my room, which caught the attention of my mother and my sisters, who were helping mom in the kitchen_

_- Jennifer ,honey, are you okay? - Said my mother_

_- Leave me alone, I DO NOT WANT TO TALK WITH ANYONE! - I said, slamming the door, i got into my room and shut the door, but it was difficult being cooped up with thousands of photos surrounding me, in which we appeared David and I, I thought nothing could get worse when my phone rang with the tone of the song of the spice Girls, "Wannabe," which meant that David was calling me,I covered my phone with one of my pillows, and when it rang again i got into the bathroom, fill the sink of water and put it there_

_spend another week ,more longer than the others, I no spoke with David, spoke to no one, not even with my mother, but while I shut myself in my pain worse things ocurred in the house, Mom and Robert began to fight uncontrollably and one day, Robert, beat my mother_

_. Get out of my house, my mother said_

_- And you'll be who force me? - Said Robert_

_- Get out of my house I said, And I WILL NOT REPEAT, LEAVE MY HOUSE DAMN BASTARD OR I CALL THE POLICE, 'my mother cry by hitting to Robert, his nose began to bleed, Robert I throw a glance death of my mother and left the door saying a threat_

_-you think you won, right Camille?, but you know something?, if I can not have you I will not have another woman, I will avenge Camille, you'll see, you'll be sorry, Robert fulfilled his threat 3 days after_

_Alvin's eyes widened in curiosity, what happened? - said_

_a few tears out the eyes of Jennifer, but still had enough strength to keep talking_

_Well,i just remember that one of the brothers Robert, arrived in a black car to school, I tie the feet, hands and mouth, then I got into the van, in other words,he kidnapping me, I had 3 weeks locked in the basement, did not eat I could not do anything, there were rats, spiders, you know? I once heard that one of the rats was talking to me and i'm starting to think I was not hallucinating, well, I just wanted to die, but a week later, things got worse_

* * *

><p>i don't know if I should tell you this, 'said Jennifer wiping tears from his eyes<p>

tell me, - said Alvin as if on his deathbed waiting for someone to say your account number on the bench in his last moments of life

Robert entered the room, and raped me

WHAT? - YOUR OWN "FATHER" raped you? ANIMAL! - Said Alvin

* * *

><p><em>and was not the worst, 1 day after I discovered that I was pregnant, I told Robert, the biggest mistake of my life without doubt<em>

_- NOW I KILL YOU BITCH! - Said Robert with a gun in his hand, he approached me, grabbed my neck and put his gun to his head - say your last words Jennifer, 'said about to shoot, I refused to talk, but when he was going to shoot ,the phone rang_

_-it seems that someone called to reclaim, said Robert_

_-hello? - said a voice on the phone_

_Rebecca? - I thought, because without doubt, that voice was unmistakable_

_I call for my friend Jennifer, 'said Rebecca_

_-if she is here, card or cash? - said Robert_

_- I'd rather pay you half of ... NOW - Rebecca cried_

_Robert fell to his knees, Dave, had stabbed him, I stare in shock, Rebecca entered the window, she made the call from the backyard while Dave was going to palm off a Knife to Robert_

_Rebecca helped me stand up and then David took me in his arms_

_Andrew!, Byron!, THE HELL DO standing there, bring me JENNIFER! - Robert cry_

_Adrew and Byron, Robert's brothers began to haunt us when we reached the car my mother was there, Dave put me in the passenger seat and he and Rebecca sat in the backseat_

_Jennifer, 'said my mother on the verge of tears caressing my pale cheeks, I was very weak, I knew I could die at any moment, but also knew that there was no doubt that I would lose the baby, my mother rip the whole speed while Andrew and Byron were pursuing us, Andrew began to shoot and clear, Rebecca replied, his head out the window and began shooting, Byron accelerated and crashed our car, my mother undid the seat belt and as fast and she could , she recline my seat backwards_

_Hold on tight WE GOING TO CRASH-my mother scream, then the car fell into a ravine, and everything went dark._

_waking, I was next to my mother, aparently we get out of car, hurt me to see my mother so ,she had glass embedded everywhere except in his face_

_Mom, I said crying hysterically_

_I thought it would never again see those eyes, my mother said_

_Jennifer,I want that you care of your sisters ...for me_

_no mommy, do not bounce, you'll be fine, you'll see_

_we will move from here, leave everything in the past, the family we always have been, all together, do not leave me, I need you, I'm Jennifer, your little girl, the rebel who never do anything right, I promise that I will strive by doing things like you tell me, just do not leave me alone_

_My mother ripped the necklace from his neck, heart shaped that said: be yourself, and give it to me, put it in my hand and then she close my hand_

_- This necklace I gave your father the day he told me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, because for draw his attention , I put on high heels, an extravagant hairstyle and got thousands of tons of makeup, then the day that he declare to me, gave me this necklace, he said, be yourself, I love you as you are, and now I want this necklace belong to you, you and your sisters are the best that has happened in my life, and I want you to know Jennifer, you were born perfect and so will die, and although you feel that you are not perfect_

_My mother put her hand full of bleeding wounds on my cheek_

_you are perfect to me ,goodbye...my little girl , I'll always be with i give you the pink code, suddenly I felt that my mother's hand slipped off of my cheek, try searching for his pulse not found, I began to mourn stronger_

_Mommy - I said putting my hand on his heart_

_then heard a male voice that said: HERE ARE, was a paramedic, I take in the arms and put me on a stretcher and one paramedic put the body of my mother in another stretcher, took us off the ravine and the first thing I saw was : there was David with a trickle of blood running to his forehead like Rebecca, the two ran towards me, David took my hand and squeezed hard_

_Jennifer, Jennifer, you'll be alright I promise, you'll be fine, 'said David_

_- Jenn-be strong, said Rebecca_

_the both went up with me in the ambulance, and the next day woke up in hospital..._

_**to be continued**  
><em>

**author's note**

**XD DRAMA, sorry had to do this, well, the lines are for when Alvin stops to Jennifer**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE i'm sorry but, yes, again

AUTHOR'S NOTE (i'm sorry but, yes, again)

Well, this time I want to make some questions about history,

1. What do you think about Jennifer?

2. Do you identify with some of the sisters Grace?, And then, with who ,and why

3. if you want that i add or take something away from this story, what would it be? (i accept suggestions)

4. in your opinion, do you think Jennifer and Dave would make cute couple? , Why?

5. Do you pleasing the new characters?


End file.
